


An Impossible Visit

by Muckefuck



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alma Torran setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muckefuck/pseuds/Muckefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnostadt time Aladdin gets to see and visit his parents while they are happily expecting Aladdin’s birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Visit

His mother glowed.

That was the first thing he noticed as he slipped into the resistance’s home. He could see the smile upon her face. Her body was sitting up proudly, her hand around her stomach. She held him so close. There was no doubt that she was adoring the idea of being a mother. She was going on and on about it with a woman sitting near her. Her hands were gesturing dramatically. Her smile grew whenever the boy sitting in the other woman’s lap would comment.

She had no control over the volume of her voice though. The more excited she became, the more she would speak up.

“Sheba, he isn’t coming out that fast.”

Aladdin looked over at the man nearby, freezing as he really got a good look at him. There was no doubt that they were related. There was no doubt that the man was his father. He was strong looking, with a serious face and some serious muscle. When he spoke, Aladdin could see his mother’s head whip towards him. Her whole body seemed to just gravitate towards him, making him put down his book and hold her.

“I can’t help it. Our son is going to be so precious and special. I can feel it. He’s going to be born into a truly remarkable world. He’ll make so many friends, Solomon.”

Aladdin shifted in his seat nearby, biting his lip as his father put his hand on her belly and nodded. “He will… I still want to take you away from all the fighting though. You should remain with Tess and Setta.”

“I can’t.” She kissed his hand and practically melted under his gaze. “I have to be with you. Wherever you go, I want to follow and remain at your side. You need me as much as I need you. I want to be your support for every second that you may need it.”

That hand on her stomach stroked gently as he leaned in and kissed her. She had to be held up lest she fall from the feeling.

Aladdin took back his old observation.

His mother didn’t glow, they both did.

There was something in his father’s body language that said that he was more than pleased. There was something in their body language that said that interrupting would mean nothing less than instant death. This was their personal time, their moment to love and cherish one another.

It hurt…

Aladdin wiped at his face and found himself to be crying.

It… It just hurt so bad to imagine it, but it was hard not to imagine. His mother and father loved him and one another with such a fierce passion. If things had gone better, he could have lived here with them. There would have been no Alibaba or Morgiana, but there would have been a home. He would have been amongst these people, being cradled in those two’s arms.

He could picture it so well.

He would take his first steps in these halls. He would wear those robes. Each morning and each day would be filled with kisses and murmurs of affection. He would take adventures with that boy over there, clinging to his mother. They could be friends.

From the sound of it, the boy would have been his big brother in some ways.

He would learn magic from his strong father and he would learn compassion from his sweet mother. There would never be a need for him to leave. There would never be a need for him to do anything he did now. There would be no mission to complete. There would be no fight to win or losses to take into mind.

He blinked as he saw the couple look over at him. Wiping at his eyes, Aladdin got up, but he heard someone get up from where the two had been sitting. He tried to hurry towards the door, but something grabbed his arm and he turned only to have his hood fall. The room went quiet.

Solomon stared at him in shock from where he was sitting alone.

Sheba, holding onto his arm, looked just as surprised. “… Who are you?”

“I’m just a nomad,” Aladdin replied, but his voice sounded too much like Solomon’s. The room was growing quickly tense as Solomon got up and looked over at Ugo. The men were coming to him immediately, Solomon pulling Sheba away.

“Solomon please,” Sheba told him, pulling herself free and moving to him. “How old are you?”

“I’m… around thirteen.”

“Ah, you’re just a baby.” Sheba smiled and pulled him closer, hugging him. “May I know your name?”

“My name’s not important-“

“Answer her.” Solomon didn’t ask, he commanded, with a voice that made Aladdin shiver for a moment.

“I cannot.”

“Ugo-“

“Solomon, please,” Sheba looked over at him a moment before she lifted Aladdin’s face up and brushed at his cheeks. “You look so upset. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“…Because it would seem impossible.”

Sheba didn’t let it go though, she held him close and shook her head. “Nothing is that impossible. Tell me your name and what has upset you. We’ll fill your belly up right after that and find you a bed for the night.”

“I can’t… I should leave…”

Solomon was looking about ready to yank Sheba away when Sheba acted. Aladdin didn’t know why she did it either, but she brushed his bangs back and kissed his bare forehead. Her touch caused him to just drop to his knees before her and begin to cry that much harder, but she just followed, holding him close and cooing to him.

Why?

Why was she doing this?

“Please,” Aladdin whimpered, unable to keep the images of what could have been from invading his mind. His father could read to him. His father could hold him. His mother would bandage his cuts and scrapes. She could hold him as he cried. It would feel warm just like this. He would feel that love that was uniquely hers just like now. “Please…”

“Solomon,” Sheba looked up at him and shook her head. “He doesn’t have the mark of a sinner.”

“He what?!” Both Solomon and Ugo stared at her before she brushed Aladdin’s bangs back again.

“Look. He’s got a blank forehead.”

“How is that possible?!” Ugo dropped to his knees and began to rub Aladdin’s forehead, frowning more and more each second. “There should be one! Everyone has one!”

“What is your name, boy!” Solomon stood where he was and frowned at him.

“…Aladdin.”

Sheba let go, freezing as she stared at him. Her eyes were wide as she gaped at him.

“Sheba?” Solomon moved to her side and frowned. “Sheba, what’s wrong? Sheba!” He began to try to move her when she responded finally. Her body launched at Aladdin, clinging to him and holding him close.

Her kisses and hugs never seemed to end, making Aladdin feel drunk as he was spoiled endlessly.

“I should have known immediately!” She smothered him in face kisses and Solomon was looking at her like she was mad. Aladdin couldn’t breathe under all the attention.

“Sheba!”

“Our baby, Solomon!” Sheba grinned at him. “Look at him and tell me that you see it too. The same blue eyes and blue hair. The same upset look. The same voice and the same trying to keep everything bottled in. Our baby I’m going to name Aladdin! No one knows that yet.” Sheba was tearing up herself. “Solomon, I don’t know how, but this is our baby.”

“That’s imposs-“

“I was brought back by my friend Ugo,” Aladdin murmured, making Ugo pause.

“I-I did this?!”

“It’s always your fault!” A green haired man yelled from a table nearby.

“Shut up, Ithnan!”

Solomon was staring at Aladdin though, looking him over as Sheba resumed smothering Aladdin in kisses. He moved closer and lifted Aladdin’s chin, turning it this way and that. His hand ran along the braid Aladdin had.

“We’re going to be having such a beautiful baby, Solomon!” Sheba cooed, smiling so radiantly. “He looks so much like you. He’s going to be so beautiful.”

“You’re… my son.” He sounded so strange, like he was trying to connect the idea in his head.

Aladdin bit his lip before giving a small nod.

“Answer with words.”

Aladdin wasn’t sure when he had ever felt his throat feel so dry before. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he had to take a moment to gather himself before he croaked out a small yes.

The man didn’t move for a moment, frowning before he moved. His arms wrapped around him and pulled him across the floor to himself. Aladdin felt his body press against his father’s chest and he felt for the first time ever, the feel of what it was like to be in his father’s arms. His mother moved over to him and hugged him as well, smiling proudly.

Something inside him came undone at the feeling. He cried more and more, hugging them both to himself and just letting the teardrops overflow from him. He pressed himself against his mother and his father, unsure of which he would like to be against more. He could feel the cold metal of his father’s necklaces and the cushiony feel of his mother’s bosom.  

“I love you both,” he choked out. “I love you both so much…”

Their hold on him became that much stronger at his words. Aladdin felt another pair of arms come over and wrap around them and he opened his eyes to see Ugo trying to slip in.

“UGO YOU DAMN PEST! LET THEM HAVE THEIR DAMN MOMENT!”

Solomon just laughed a little and pulled Ugo in more. “Ugo, hold my damn son too. Thank you ahead of time for bringing him to me.”

Ugo laughed a little, “I don’t know why I would, but you’re welcome. I’m probably saving you some grief in the future or something. You’re very welcome.”

Solomon grinned at him and Aladdin saw another few people come over. He saw the boy from earlier running over and looking at him with interest.

“Tess, come meet your baby brother.” Sheba smiled and let go of Aladdin. “Aladdin, you must already know Tess.”

Aladdin looked over at Tess and saw the bright smile that he had never seen before. He had never seen this boy before in his life. He didn’t want to tell them about the future though. He didn’t remember every detail, but he knew how this world ended. “Big brother!”

The boy grinned at the title, running to him and hugging him tight. “We are going to have lots of fun, right?”

“Right…” He hoped they got time after he would be born. He prayed for that to be the case.

“You already know us too aru.” the woman behind Tess commented. She moved to her knees and pointed her finger at him. “You better not be some kind of boob grabber like the two men I already have.”

Tess laughed as the blindfolded man at her side began to go on a long lecture about how he wasn’t simply a boob grabber. The woman pulled him over and hugged him too though. Aladdin blushed a little and shook his head.

“I like boobs a lot. We have some problems.”

“Solomon, you should have like, the most mature boy.” The woman glared over at Solomon and Solomon shrugged.

“I don’t know my son well enough yet.”

“You should.” She pulled away and Aladdin found himself yanked back into his mother’s arms.

“I want to hold Aladdin for a while.” Sheba told them.

“You’ll have forever to hold him, Sheba.” Ugo laughed at her, but Aladdin held her close as well and closed his eyes. He could feel her hands delving into his hair and stroking it gently. He could smell the faintest scent of watermelon on her as he cuddled her close.

“Shhhhh, Ugo. A lifetime will never be enough.” She brushed Aladdin’s bangs back again and her lip was trembling a little. “My precious baby is without sin, without any kind of burden like we are…”

“Aladdin, come on.” Solomon stood up and he offered his hands to Aladdin and Sheba. “It’s getting late and we’re all getting overly excited. We should get some rest. We’ll talk more in the morning. You can sleep with us tonight.”

Aladdin felt his father pull him and his mother up. He felt his mother wrap an arm around him and Aladdin paused. “Just a moment, please.”

The two stared at him as Aladdin moved over to Ugo and looked up at the man. He swallowed some nerves down and bit his lip. “Ugo-kun… I…”

Ugo smiled. “It’s fine. You’re getting all nervous over nothing. I don’t know how I got you here, but don’t worry. You can tell me anything important in the morning.”

“I want to tell you now!” Aladdin swallowed another set of nerves down and held onto his flute as he spoke. “We don’t… We don’t see one another often in my time, but… I really want to let you know now that I love and appreciate everything that you’ve done for me. You worked really hard and I never appreciated you enough. I feel bad about it. I love you a lot, Ugo-kun. I want to thank you for protecting me so much… Thank you for being my first and very best friend… Thank you for taking me on adventures and helping me meet so many people.” His eyes were starting to water as he looked up at the man that would become his best friend. “Thank you for being the best friend that a person could ask for. Thank you for everything.”

The spectacled man was staring at him in shock, blushing madly behind his scarf as Aladdin lost himself in just thanking him for every moment. He didn’t give away all that they did, but Aladdin thanked him over and over until he felt himself crying hard again. The scarved magician knelt down and wiped at his tears, shaking his head.

“Stop that! Don’t cry on me! I was just doing what I’m supposed to! Please stop crying. You’re going to make me die from blushing!”

“Thank you, Ugo.”

“Dear Ilah, Solomon, your boy is as wild as you and Sheba put together!” Ugo was rubbing that scarf against Aladdin’s face in an attempt to get him to stop crying.

Solomon smiled, watching the two. “I couldn’t be happier about that.”

Aladdin hugged Ugo and the man nearly jumped a foot in the air. “ALADDIN!”

“Thank you, Ugo…”

“Sheba! Solomon! Help me here!” The magician looked over at the two, but they waved him off.

“Aladdin will sleep with you, Ugo.” Solomon told him. “Sheba and I are going to bed. Goodnight everyone.”

“SOLOMON! I CAN’T MAKE HIM STOP CRYING!”

“Just hold him,” Sheba told him. “You must be a very close friend if he is crying this much. You shouldn’t stay away from him so much in the future.” She smirked before looking up at Solomon. “We have such a good son.”

“I see that.”

Ugo reached out towards them, but Aladdin was holding on too much. The couple left the room to leave Ugo trying to comfort the sobbing boy. Ithnan tried to get a hug, but it seemed Aladdin was latched on to Ugo and Ugo alone. 


End file.
